Shiro, o el mejor amigo
by Ed Riordan
Summary: Rin crece con la compañía de alguien muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

"Rin lloró en clase".

"¿Otra vez? ¿Qué le pasó?"

Hacía un tiempo que Rin estaba triste, por lo que era de esperar que algo así sucediera tarde o temprano. La maestra del kindergarten se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

"Verá, los niños estaban en la mesa hablando de sus mascotas, compartiendo dibujos y anécdotas. Todo iba bien, hasta que uno de los chicos mostró su dibujo de un Akita y empezó a hablar de su perro. Entonces Rin…"

"No diga más: rompió en llanto".

"Correcto. Tengo entendido que tenía un perro parecido".

"Sí. En realidad era un perro callejero que mi marido recogió de la calle y ella le tomó cariño. Murió hace unas semanas atrás. Tenía la manía de mordisquear madera y se tragó un trozo que le perforó las tripas".

"Pobrecito. ¿Era de raza?"

"No".

"Bueno, ya sabe lo que dice el dicho: a rey muerto, ¡rey puesto!"

Kagome se encogió de hombros. Sabía que no todos los casos eran iguales.

"Eso dicen. Al principio quisimos que experimentara el duelo, pero luego nos arrepentimos. Con todo lo que ha pasado, ya sabe… Intentamos que se interese por otras mascotas, pero no tenemos éxito".

La cuidadora asintió, luciendo pensativa por un momento. Al final, dijo:

"Mire, criamos perros en mi casa y tenemos una nueva camada. Déjeme hablar con mi marido, pero estoy segura que podrán traerla el fin de semana para que escoja el que quiera".

"¿De veras? ¡Se lo agradezco mucho!".

Kagome guardó la tarjeta que le ofreció la maestra antes de recoger a Rin. No le dijo nada de regreso a casa por temor a ilusionarla, pero sí se lo comentó a su esposo una vez terminada la cena.

"Espera un momento, Inuyasha. Quiero decirte algo de Rin".

"¿Qué tiene ahora?"

"Sabes que sigue triste por la muerte de Kuro".

"Es normal. Ya se le pasará".

"Hoy rompió en llanto en medio de la clase cuando los niños hablaban de sus perros. Tenías que ver su cara de tristeza esta tarde cuando la fui a recoger. ¡Ya no soporto verla así, Inuyasha! No quiero que crezca de esta manera. ¡Con todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, quiero que tenga al menos un poco de alegría en su niñez!" – exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Crees que no me gustaría verla feliz? – replicó disimulando el temblor en su voz- No hemos logrado que se interese por otros animales. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Tal vez sólo necesita más espacio…"

"Su maestra me ofreció ayuda – Kagome le tendió la tarjeta- Su marido cría perros, y tienen una nueva camada. Dijo que podríamos llevarla a su casa el fin de semana para que tomara el perro que quisiera".

"¿Le has dicho a Rin?"

"No. Quise consultarlo contigo primero".

"Dame un minuto".

Inuyasha notó que además del número telefónico y la dirección física, la tarjeta contenía la dirección de una página web. Rápidamente se dirigió al ordenador y buscó el enlace. No tardó mucho tiempo en llamar a su mujer.

"Ven a ver las fotos".

En un principio, Kagome se puso contenta al ver que el lugar era limpio y seguro. Además, los perros lucían sanos. Navegó un rato en las galerías de fotos separados categóricamente por razas, hasta que Inuyasha le señaló algo al pie de éstas. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta que se trataba de una cifra.

"¿Esto es lo que cuesta un _schnauzer_?"

"Y no has visto el precio del caniche miniatura, o del chihuahua".

Kagome intentó disimular su sorpresa y tragó saliva, tratando de calmarse y no perder las ilusiones que recién comenzaban a aflorar.

"Bueno… de todos modos, dijo que hablaría con su marido. Tal vez nos hagan un precio".

Aunque ninguno de los dos estaba convencido del todo, acordaron guardar silencio.

* * *

Aquel viernes, Kagome se alivió al notar que su hermana menor llevaba una semana estable. Quizás el hecho que no habían vuelto a mencionar temas caninos en esos días tendría algo que ver. Cuando pasó a recogerla lucía bastante alegre.

"¡Kagome! ¿Sabías que el elefante es el único mamífero que no puede saltar?"

"¿De veras?"

"Sí. ¡Y los huevos de avestruces pesan como tres kilos! Hay personas que los comen en forma de tortillas. Un huevo nada más hace una tortilla enorme, y pueden comer dos… no, ¡tres personas!"

Fuera cierto o no, Kagome estaba feliz de verla entusiasmada de aprender cosas nuevas. Mientras esperaba a que tomara sus cosas del estante, la maestra llamó su atención.

"Señora Taisho… nos gustaría que pasaran a nuestra casa el sábado al mediodía".

"No sé… quiero decir, no contamos con mucho dinero para un perro".

"¡Insisto! Rin es muy especial, y estoy segura que un nuevo perro le hará bien. Además, el dinero no es un problema. ¿Lo sabe Rin?"

"Aun no".

"¡Rin! ¿Quieres venir un momento, por favor?"

Kagome tragó saliva cuando la niña se dirigió hacia ellas. Si bien el dinero "no era un problema", no sabía cómo su hermana tomaría la propuesta de una nueva mascota. Si hasta la fecha ellos no habían tenido éxito en casa, no podía imaginar que la maestra tuviera mejor suerte, con todo y su sonrisa maternal al tomarla por los hombros.

"Escucha linda: tu hermana y yo hemos hablado en estos días".

"¿Hice algo malo?"- preguntó con inquietud en su rostro.

"¡No! Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que hemos pensado que te convendría una nueva mascota. ¿Recuerdas el día que lloraste por Kuro?"

Rin asintió, un tanto avergonzada.

"Mi casa está llena de perros. ¿Te gustaría visitarme mañana al mediodía para verlos y llevarte el cachorrito que quieras?"

Para sorpresa de Kagome, Rin abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Un perro para mí? ¿El que yo quiera?"

"Sí, linda".

"¿Puedo, Kagome?"

No esperaba que le preguntara eso. En realidad no había llegado a un acuerdo con Inuyasha aquella tarde, y cohibidos como estaban ante los precios en la red, no habían vuelto a mencionar el asunto. Aun así, le enterneció verla emocionada por primera vez en bastante tiempo. No podía negarle nada en esas condiciones. Quizás sí le haría bien tener un perro.

Al diablo con Inuyasha. Podía enojarse con ella todo lo que quisiera, pero estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que fuera con tal de ver a su hermana feliz.

"Claro que sí, Rin".

"¡Gracias, Kagome! ¡Gracias, maestra! ¡Sí me gustaría!"- replicó dándoles un fuerte abrazo.

"Entonces ya está dicho. Te veo mañana".

Kagome supo lo que tenía que hacer al ver que la sonrisa de Rin no se borró en todo el trayecto de regreso a casa. Cuando Inuyasha llegó tiempo más tarde y preguntó qué milagro había sucedido al notar la dicha en el rostro de la niña, su mujer respondió:

"No es nada. Resulta que _sí_ vamos a tener un perro".


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Kagome llevó a Rin a la residencia de la señora Nakamura, quien las recibió con los brazos abiertos. Desde la entrada podían escuchar el ladrido de los perros que probablemente estaban en el patio trasero. Luego del saludo inicial, la señora Nakamura las guió a la parte trasera para que conocieran los perros.

"De una vez les presento a mi marido". – había dicho

Encontraron al señor Nakamura dentro de un corral con varios perros de pelea. Ante la llamada de su mujer, salió a tropezones con una bolsa de comida entre las manos. Luego de las presentaciones, invitó a Rin a pasar al corral donde se encontraban los cachorros.

"¿Qué tipo de perro te gustaría?"

Aunque la niña no tenía la menor idea, Kagome esperaba que se interesara por la camada de bóxers. Ya que iban a tomar un perro, no vendría mal tener uno lo suficientemente bravo como para vigilar la casa, y puesto que éstos tenían la reputación de ser agresivos con los extraños, cruzó los dedos para que se fijara en ellos. Sin embargo, se decepcionó cuando Rin les pasó de largo sin prestarles demasiada atención.

"Parece que prefiere perros más pequeños". – comentó la señora

"Es una lástima. En el fondo esperaba que se fijara en ellos…. para que vigilen la casa, ya saben".

"Las apariencias engañan, sobre todo cuando se trata de perros. Fíjese, parece que le gustó uno".

Los adultos observaron con atención los movimientos de Rin, quien había permanecido quieta por un momento antes de aproximarse a un cachorro y ofrecerle la mano. Éste no le hizo caso, ocupado como estaba en su juego con otros perros. Entonces se fijó en un cachorro blanco y volvió a intentarlo. El cachorrito la olisqueó primero, restregándole su hocico en las palmas de las manos y las mejillas antes de darle una lamida con la punta de la lengua. Rin le acarició la cabeza y luego el cachorro meneó la cola y se puso en dos patas, reclamando más atención.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo de juego para saber que había encontrado a su mascota.

"¿Te gusta el cachorrito?"

"Sí, señor".

"¿Sabes? El spitz japonés es un perro muy especial". –dijo el señor Nakamura, más para Kagome que para ella- "Es un perro guardián que cuida con celo a su familia y no le gusta los extraños. Eso sí, le agrada los niños como tú, por lo que estoy seguro que serán buenos amigos."

"Para eso tienes que cuidarlo mucho. ¿Prometes que lo harás?"

"Sí, maestra. Lo prometo".

"¡Felicidades, Rin! Ya tienes un perrito".

Kagome estaba satisfecha de ver el brillo en los ojos de su hermana, quien escuchaba con atención las indicaciones del señor Nakamura sobre los cuidados perrunos. Se volteó al sentir un toquecito en el hombro y se encontró con su mujer, sonriente de oreja a oreja.

"No tiene que preocuparse por vacunarlo y desparasitarlo, acabamos de hacerlo hace unos días. Eso sí, debe procurar hacerlo cada tres meses."

"Gracias." –luego, en voz baja.- "¿Cuánto es?"

La señora Nakamura compartió una breve mirada con su marido, que había escuchado la pregunta. Éste asintió, y ella volvió a sonreír antes de decir:

"No es nada. Quiero regalarle ese perro".

"¿De veras?"

"Sí. Ya lo había arreglado con mi marido". –dijo con un guiño.

"Oh, cielos… ¡Gracias, gracias! No sé qué decir".

"Mírala. La sonrisa de Rin no tiene precio".

"Tiene razón. Y pensar que mi marido no estaba de acuerdo con traer un perro a casa".

"A veces tenemos que rebelarnos ante nuestros esposos".

Tuvieron tiempo de compartir una sonrisa de complicidad antes que Rin le diera un abrazo y las gracias a su maestra. Luego, la señora Nakamura observaba el auto a lo lejos cuando sintió la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro.

"Tenías razón. Rin es una niña especial".

"¿No te lo dije?"

"Sólo explícame una cosa, Sango… ¿Qué es eso de rebelarse ante los esposos?"

Ella le sacó la lengua de manera juguetona antes de entrar a la casa. Miroku la siguió, iniciando una persecución llena de risas.

* * *

"¿Estás contenta?"

"Sí, Kagome".

Rin le pasaba la mano al perro en su regazo, que se mantenía quieto y no daba señales de estar mareado.

"No lo acaricies tanto, podría tener pulgas".

"¡Pero se siente tan suavecito y esponjoso! Como una nube".

"Como una nube, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece como nombre?"

"No lo creo". –respondió tras considerarlo

"Ya tendrás tiempo para nombrarlo. Cuando lleguemos a casa le daremos un buen baño".

"¿Antes, o después de comer?"

"Antes"- contestó tras echar una mirada a la bolsa de comida para cachorros en el asiento de atrás- "No puedo esperar para llegar a casa. ¿Y tú?"

"Kagome, tengo frío".

Le pareció extraño, pero disminuyó el aire de todos modos. Tras llegar a casa, Kagome se bajó primero del auto para ayudar a Rin con el perro. Tan pronto abrió la puerta y tomó al cachorro entre sus brazos, se llevó una sorpresa.

"Rin, creo que tendrás que bañarte primero. ¡El perro te orinó encima! Con razón tenías frío".


	3. Chapter 3

A Rin no le causó gracia que el perro le orinara encima. De todos modos fue a bañarse, y tras ponerse ropa limpia bajó a la cocina y se hizo un sándwich. Entonces le pareció escuchar un ruido proveniente del baño.

"¡Rin! ¡Ven y ayúdame!"

Tras asomarse, se topó con su hermana echa una sopa tratando de mantener al perro quieto en la bañera.

"¡Éste sinvergüenza no se deja bañar! No sabes la cantidad de garrapatas que tenía encima. Cualquiera diría que no ha tomado un baño en su vida… ¡pero no te quedes ahí parada, sostenlo! Falta enjuagarlo."

El can gruñía, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kagome. Sin embargo, su actitud cambió cuando Rin se le acercó y le pasó la mano por el lomo enjabonado. Se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para que pudieran terminar de bañarlo, aunque terminó temblando como una hoja. Kagome lo secó y envolvió en una toalla caliente antes de ponerlo en brazos de Rin.

"Ten, sostenlo por un momento mientras busco mi secador de pelo".

Rin se sentó al borde de la bañera con el perro tembloroso en sus brazos, gruñendo de frío. Lo acomodó boca arriba con la intención de sostenerlo como a un bebé, pero el perro se sintió incómodo y se volteó. Lo abrazó de esa manera, y para el tiempo en que Kagome regresó con la secadora de pelo, notó que ya no gruñía tanto.

"Acércate, Rin. Con esto haremos que el pelo se seque más rápido". – dijo Kagome tras enchufar el aparato.

Aun cuando el secador estaba accionado en un nivel intermedio y el aire estaba tibio, el perro comenzó a chillar tan pronto le acercaron el aparato, retorciéndose en los brazos de Rin.

"¡Ni que estuviéramos torturándolo! Rin, no lo dejes caer".

"No le gusta el secador, Kagome".

"Sostenlo un poco más. Ya casi acabo".

El perro se sacudió cuando acabaron de secarlo, temblando más de susto que de frío. Volvieron a envolverlo en la toalla y Rin lo abrazó con dulzura.

"Ya, bebé. Ya pasó".

"Péinalo cuando deje de temblar". – dijo Kagome pasándole un cepillo

Rin se quedó con él un rato, meciéndolo y acuñándolo como a un bebé. Le gustaba el olor a perro mojado, y notó lo flacucho que era al palparlo.

"Tendremos que alimentarte bien, ¿eh? ¿Tienes hambre?"

"¡Rin, Inuyasha acaba de llegar!

Emocionada, Rin bajó las escaleras con el cachorro en brazos.

* * *

Al principio Inuyasha creyó que Rin sostenía una muñeca y le pareció raro, porque ella prefería jugar con las muñecas _Blythe_ y algunos peluches en lugar de alguna muñeca con forma de bebé. Cuando la abrazó sintió que el bulto húmedo temblaba y pensó que hacía ademanes humanos con baterías, hasta que escuchó un gemido. En ese momento, Rin descubrió la toalla y vio que se trataba de un cachorro de carne y hueso.

"¡Mira, Inuyasha! ¡La maestra Nakamura me regaló un perrito!"

"¿En serio?"

Le dirigió una mirada a su mujer, quien asintió con la cabeza. Se resignó a la llegada del nuevo miembro a la familia, y felicitó a su sobrina. De todas maneras, no era difícil sonreír genuinamente al ver su cara.

"¿Ya le tienes nombre?"

"No".

"Bueno, ve pensando en uno."

"Recuerda que es un macho, Rin. Necesita un nombre de varón". – señaló Kagome

Rin observó al perro, que le devolvía la mirada con sus grandes ojos marrones. Era un cachorro bastante juguetón, y pequeño, y… blanco.

"Shiro. Que se llame Shiro".

El perro meneó la cola al escuchar el nombre.

* * *

"Kagome, ¿puedo subir a Shiro un rato?"

"Si quieres jugar con él, ve afuera. Estoy mapeando el piso".

Rin salió al patio, llamando al perro. Shiro salió de la casita tan pronto la escuchó y se colocó en dos patas, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas. Ella le pasó la mano por la cabeza y le rascó las orejas puntiagudas.

"¿Cómo estás, bebé? ¿Dormiste bien anoche? Vamos a jugar".

En ese momento, Inuyasha le dio un toquecito en el hombro.

"Rin, ¿sabes qué me encontré esta mañana en el tejado? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado con tus cosas?" – dijo arrojándole una pelota

"Lo siento. Tendré más cuidado".

"Ya, entretente un rato con el perro".

Rin hizo rebotar la pelota varias veces, acto que llamó la atención de Shiro. El perro meneó la cola y saltó par de veces, profiriendo algunos ladridos.

"¿Quieres jugar a la pelota?"

Era una pelota demasiado grande como para que la atrapara con la boca, pero se la arrojó de todos modos. Shiro le saltó encima, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y tratando de morderla. Cuando se le zafó, corrió detrás de la pelota hasta alcanzarla y volvió a intentar tomarla con la boca. Al ver que no podía, jugueteó con ella con las patas. Rin se le fue detrás, muerta de risa.

* * *

Par de días después, durante la clase…

"Niños, hoy vamos a hablar de la familia. ¿Cuántos viven con papá y mamá?"

La mayoría de los niños alzaron la mano, excluyendo a Rin.

"¿Cuántos con papá? ¿Y con mamá?"

Unos pocos alzaron la mano.

"Muy bien, ¿algunos de ustedes tienen hermanos? Alcen la mano los que tengan hermanos mayores".

Rin alzó la mano.

"Ahora, los que tengan hermanos menores".

Rin bajó la mano, no sin un dejo de tristeza.

"¿Cuántos de ustedes tienen bebés en su familia?"

Para asombro de la maestra, Rin alzó la mano.

"¿Rin? ¿Hay un nuevo bebé en tu familia?"

"¡Sí, señora Nakamura! ¡Es mío!"

"¿Tuyo?"

"¡Sí! Juego con él todos los días. Le encanta perseguir la pelota, aunque no le agrada mucho el baño".

"Espera, ¿estás hablando del perro?"

"Sí, maestra. Se llama Shiro, y es mi bebé".

"¡Ah, eso!".- exclamó Sango con evidente alivio. – "Rin, sabes que hay una diferencia entre un perro y una persona, ¿verdad? Tal vez hablemos de los perros en otra ocasión…"

"Él siempre será mi bebé". – murmuró ella.

* * *

Era Navidad y Kagome no podía quedarse quieta, en parte porque la espera la estaba matando. Trataba de mantenerse ocupada poniendo más adornos navideños al árbol, que lucía realmente cargado.

"Si sigues poniéndole cosas, se te va a caer encima". – le advirtió Inuyasha.

"¿Compraste el pastel de Navidad?"

"Sí. Está en la mesa".

"¿Y la cena?"

"Lista."

En ese momento se escuchó sonar el timbre. Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se arregló el cabello y se volteó hacia su marido.

"¿Cómo me veo?"

"Magnífica. Ahora vamos a abrir la puerta; no creo que a mi cuñado le guste esperar en la nieve… o, pensándolo mejor, no le haría mal quedarse un rato."

"¡Inuyasha! ¡No seas así con él!"

Kagome abrió la puerta para recibir a Koga. Al verla, éste hizo ademán de estar incómodo, rascándose la nuca.

"Oh, disculpe usted. Llamé a la puerta pensando que vería a mi hermana, pero en su lugar me encuentro con una bella dama".

"¡Ven aquí, pícaro!"

Tras un largo y fuerte abrazo, entraron a la casa. Rin bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, dando un salto en los últimos escalones. Koga la cargó en brazos y esperó que terminara de llenarle la cara de besos.

"¡Te extrañé mucho, Koga!"

"Yo también. ¡Mira qué grande estás! ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Cinco".

"¿Te gusta la escuela?"

"Sí, mucho".

Después del intercambio de regalos y una que otra tomadura de pelo en la cena, Rin se retiró un momento. Koga la siguió con la mirada antes de dirigirse a Kagome e Inuyasha.

"De veras está feliz. Me alegra verla así."

"A nosotros también. Shiro le ha devuelto la alegría. Si no fuera por él…"

"¿Quién es Shiro?"

"Un spitz japonés que le regalaron par de meses atrás. Se pasa todo el día jugando con él".

"Ojalá continúe así. Avísame si alguna vez necesitas algo, Kagome".

"¿¡Cómo que te avise!? No quiero que vuelvas a desaparecerte, Koga. Quiero que vengas a vernos más a menudo, saber qué es de tu vida. No quiero que nos una la desgracia".

"¿Igual que la última vez?" – inquirió Koga con tono sombrío

"Exacto. No quiero que vuelva a pasar".

"No va a pasar".

Incómodo ante el súbito cambio en el ambiente, Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta.

"Oye, Koga. Kagome me contó que rondas una muchachita. ¿Cómo es que se llama?"

"Ayame".

"Ya. ¿Le regalaste el anillo para Navidad?"

"¡Ni muerto!" – exclamó – "Ya sabes lo que opino del matrimonio. No, no me mires así, Kagome. Está bien que haya funcionado para ti, pero el matrimonio no es para mí. Si Ayame espera a que le traiga un anillo y el vestido blanco, bien puede esperar mil años, o buscarse otro".

La conversación se interrumpió al notar unas risas que venían del patio trasero. Todos alzaron una ceja.

"¿Rin? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Al no recibir respuesta, se dirigieron al patio trasero. Vieron que Rin había abierto el regalo de parte de Koga. Se trataba de Chiyo-chan, una muñeca bastante popular a la cual se le podía cambiar el color de pelo. Pero, en lugar de usar los tintes en la muñeca, Rin estaba ocupada pintándole la cara a Shiro de rojo y azul.

"¡Rin! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy jugando con Shiro. Es un perro espacial".- respondió mostrándoles las líneas rojas en las mejillas y la media luna azul sobre la frente que le había pintado.

Atónitos por la ocurrencia, todos estallaron en carcajadas.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin observaba el yeso que cubría su pierna izquierda. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea montar la patineta en un intento de impresionar a Kohaku, el chico más lindo del quinto grado. Ella nunca había montado patineta en su vida, y como resultado, resbaló y cayó de costado, fracturándose la pierna.

Yacía en su cama en reposo, igual que los días anteriores. Habría sido insoportable de no ser por las visitas de sus amigas, quienes habían forrado su yeso de firmas y dibujos. Aun cuando le causaba gracia el reguero de colores en su pierna, no veía la hora en que le quitaran el yeso.

Llevaba un rato jugando con un peluche, puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. En un momento dado, lo lanzó al aire con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo. Rin, con la pierna reposando sobre un par de almohadas, apenas podía voltearse y tantear el suelo a ciegas. Al rato tocó algo. Sin embargo, supo que no se trataba del juguete al sentir un pelaje suave y esponjoso. Levantó la vista y se topó con Shiro, quien yacía junto a su cama, mirándola con suma atención.

"¡Bebé! ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?"

"Lo dejamos entrar". – dijo Kagome junto al marco de la puerta- "Te extrañaba mucho. ¿No escuchabas sus aullidos en estos días?"

"¿Así que era él?"- inquirió observando al perro

"Claro. Se moría por verte".

"¡Ay, Shiro! Ven, ven. Yo también te extrañé".

"¡No lo subas a la cama! Está por mudar el pelo. Si quieres, nos vamos a la sala"

Rin asintió. Kagome retiró las almohadas y sostuvo a su hermana con firmeza mientras la trasladaba al salón. Luego, la acomodó en el sofá de manera que pudiera permanecer sentada un rato. Cabe señalar que Shiro siguió con atención todos sus movimientos, y volvió a yacer al lado de Rin, consciente de que no estaba bien. Rin estiró el brazo y le acarició el lomo, haciendo ruidos como si le lanzara besos.

"Eres un buen perro, bebé. Te quiero".

"¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de llamarlo _'bebé'_, Rin. Tiene cinco años".

"¿Y eso qué?"

"Pues que un año para nosotros equivale a siete años perrunos. Haz la cuenta".

"Siete por cinco, son… ¡Dios mío, Shiro! ¡Tienes treinta y cinco años! Tendremos que celebrar tu mayoría de edad… con varios años de atraso".

Al perro no pareció molestarle. Ese día no hubo fuerza humana que lo separara de ella, a tal punto que al caer la noche, Kagome hizo una excepción a las reglas y le permitió quedarse en la habitación de Rin.

"No dejes que se suba a la cama". – señaló, aun a sabiendas de que sería en vano.

Shiro estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón, pero tiempo después que cerraran la puerta y apagaran las luces, Rin se incorporó y lo llamó en voz baja. El perro saltó a la cama obedientemente y se tendió sobre su pecho. Desde ese momento, Rin no recordaría haber pasado una noche mejor que aquella.

* * *

"Inuyasha, ¿qué estás buscando?" – preguntó Kagome al verlo rebuscar en los cajones con cierta impaciencia.

"Mis tapones para los oídos".

"Los tiré a la basura".

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? Cuando el perro empiece a aullar…"

"No lo hará. Está con Rin en su cuarto".

"¿Y quién le dio permiso a la muchachita de quedarse con el perro en su habitación?"

"Yo lo hice". –dijo Kagome quitándose la bata- "Ven, acuéstate conmigo".


	5. Chapter 5

Ese día, Rin tenía su mirada fija en el espejo, borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. Cansada de verse a sí misma todos los días, se había maquillado y arreglado el cabello en un intento por transformarse en otra. No obstante, era la misma muchacha detrás de las capas de pintura y la laca para el pelo. Frustrada, se desmaquilló y lavó el cabello con rabia. Después se encerró en su cuarto, hundiendo la cara en su almohada para ocultar las lágrimas. En ese instante tomó conciencia que siempre sería una chica fea, sin importar lo que hiciera.

Estaba harta de que sus compañeras de clase la miraran por encima del hombro. Estaba harta de pasar desapercibida por los chicos, y lo que más le dolía era que Kohaku la ignorara por completo. Esa mañana, Rin le había regalado una caja de chocolates por motivo de San Valentín. Le dio las gracias por cortesía, sin apenas mirar la caja, y siguió su camino. Sin embargo, Rin había permanecido donde estaba, esperando que se diera cuenta que el dulce era casero. Había imaginado ese momento muchas veces: Kohaku abriría el empaque que contenía el chocolate, y tan pronto se lo metiera a la boca y se diera cuenta que lo había hecho ella misma, su cara se iluminaría por la sorpresa y le regalaría una de esas sonrisas que a ella le encantaba. Incluso, tomaría su mano y le diría: «yo también te quiero».

Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. En su afán de ver su sueño convertirse en realidad, fue testigo de cómo el muchacho arrojó su obsequio al bote de basura más cercano. Y se sintió morir.

Pensándolo bien, era comprensible. Siendo el chico más popular de la preparatoria, Kohaku estaba demasiado ocupado seleccionando chicas con las que salir al cine como para fijarse en ella. Ahora que sus padres le habían regalado una motocicleta, más y más chicas alborotaban a su alrededor como abejas en un panal.

¿En realidad era tan desagradable como para que nadie se fijara en ella? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? De repente, dejó de llorar. Decidió que sea lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo mal, _continuaría_ haciéndolo. Le convenía. Aun cuando no se gustaba a sí misma, tampoco terminaría convirtiéndose en una chica de pacotilla. De ésas ya había muchas, incluyendo…

* * *

El silencio se impuso durante la cena. Kagome e Inuyasha intercambiaron miradas antes de romper el hielo.

"Rin, no nos has dicho cómo te fue".

"Bien".

"Me refería a la cuestión con Kohaku."

"Arrojó el empaque a la basura sin siquiera mirarlo". – respondió sin levantar la vista.

"¿¡Qué…!? ¿¡Cómo pudo hacer eso!?"

"No importa".

"¡Claro que sí…!"

"Claro que no". – interrumpió Inuyasha – "Ya sabes que ese imbécil no vale la pena, Rin. Tampoco merece que llores por él. Ya habrán otros chicos dignos de ti".

"Suena muy lindo, Inuyasha, pero no es como si pudiera recoger pedazos rotos del corazón y seguir andando como si nada…"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"¡Porque el primer amor es muy importante para una chica! Luego, cuando vengan otros chicos…"

"No quiero otro chico". – dijo Rin

"¿Lo ves? La impresión es muy traumática. Pero no te preocupes, Rin. Con lo bonita que eres, otros chicos querrán…"

"No, ¡no es cierto!" – estalló- "No voy a ser novia de nadie. Ningún chico me mira porque soy fea".

Ambos adultos sofocaron un grito.

"Eso no es cierto, Rin. Eres una niña preciosa".

"Kagome tiene razón. Créeme, a esa edad muchos chicos aun no tienen la capacidad de ver lo que tienen frente a sus narices. Y tú, además de bonita, eres especial. Que se hagan los ciegos y prefieran malgastar su tiempo con muchachas baratas, ya es otro asunto".

"¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Inuyasha?"

"No, no. ¡Soy fea! Ningún muchacho querrá estar conmigo. Y es bueno, porque entonces me quedaré sola y no tendré a nadie que me diga fea, cerda, o estúpida. Tampoco habrá nadie que me azote contra la pared ni me haga consumir drogas, o que se eche encima de mí como un bruto cuando se enoje. Y no tendré que decirle a mis hijos: «váyanse al cuarto, no pasa nada, papá y yo estamos jugando»".

Mientras Kagome estallaba en llanto, Inuyasha permanecía tieso, lívido y con la boca seca. Rin, poseída por un sentimiento innombrable, no podía parar de hablar, aun en su llanto entrecortado.

"… Y luego no veré que mis hijos mayores me abandonen, ni que mi marido toquetee a las niñas mientras les dice que son unas perras igual de marranas que su madre. Tampoco tendré que escuchar los gritos cuando el piso se manche de sangre por primera vez, para que la niña aprenda a respetar…"

"Rin, ya basta".

"… al tiempo que le dice a la otra que será la próxima mientras llora, grita y lanza puños contra sus espaldas, en un intento de sacarlo de encima de su hermana".

"¡BASTA!" – profirió Kagome al abofetear la muchacha.

Inmutable por el agravio, Rin continuó:

"¿No lo ves? ¡Descubrí que prefiero quedarme sola antes que terminar hecha un asco de mujer como Noriko!"

"¡Ese 'asco de mujer', como dices, era nuestra madre!"

"¿Qué sabes tú sobre ser madre? Además, te fuiste con Koga tan pronto cumplieron la mayoría de edad y nos dejaron atrás. No tuvieron que pasar por el infierno que viví. Tuve que ver a Noriko drogarse todos los días, consumida en un rincón sin bañarse tan siquiera, mientras el animal abusaba de mi hermanita al otro lado del cuarto. No fue hasta que murió que ustedes aparecieron para cumplir la misión de rescate".

"¡No sabíamos nada! ¿Entiendes? Si no, ¿crees que habríamos permitido que permanecieran allí?"

"¡Pudieron llevarnos con ustedes! ¡Habríamos vivido juntos bajo un mismo techo! Pero no, fueron egoístas y nos dejaron solas. ¡Y ella tuvo que morir!".

"¡Hablas como si nosotros no hubiéramos sufrido por todo esto!".

"Pues parece que lo pasaron muy bien mientras estuvieron lejos de casa".

"¡Maldita!" – exclamó Kagome al abalanzarse sobre ella.- ¿Quién te sacó de ese antro de mala muerte? ¿Quién te acogió en su casa y te ofreció techo y comida? ¿Quién compró tu ropa durante los últimos diez años?".

En ese momento, como si despertara de un sueño, Inuyasha tomó conciencia de lo que ocurría, y se apresuró a separar las hermanas. Sostuvo a Kagome por debajo de las axilas, dándole tiempo a Rin de gatear hacia un sitio seguro. Sin embargo, su mujer no había terminado, colérica como estaba.

"¡Sacrifiqué mis sueños de ser madre por dedicarme a ti!" - espetó

"No tenías que hacerlo". – respondió Rin antes de desaparecer por la puerta, rumbo a la calle.

* * *

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" – inquirió Inuyasha

"No lo sé".- respondió mientras tomaba asiento. – "No lo sé"- repitió en medio del llanto

"Está bien, está bien." –Inuyasha caminó de un lado a otro con las manos en la cabeza antes de voltearse hacia Kagome- "Escucha: tranquilízate y llama a Koga. Mientras tanto, traeré a Rin de vuelta".

"¿Qué se supone que le diga?"

"Sabrás qué decir". – respondió su marido tras ponerse una chaqueta y salir a toda prisa.

* * *

_**A/N: Por este medio deseo agradecer el apoyo recibido hasta el momento. Me complace que les guste el fic, lo cual me motiva seguir escribiendo. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Shiro sabía que algo andaba mal dentro de la casa a causa del escándalo. Tenía la cabeza con las orejas alzadas y la mirada fija en la vivienda. Al ver que Rin huía y era perseguida por Inuyasha poco tiempo después en su auto, algo –probablemente el instinto- disparó la alarma en su mente. Intranquilo, comenzó a tirar de la cadena, y no le tomó mucho tiempo romperla. Luego se dirigió a la calle, empeñado en buscar a su dueña.

* * *

Kagome se enjuagó las lágrimas al tiempo que intentaba controlar los temblores del pecho. Contemplaba sus manos, incapaz de creer que las había levantado sobre su hermana. ¿Cómo pudo echarle en cara todo lo que había hecho por ella? Después de todo, había sido por amor.

No podía culparla por haber dicho la verdad. Tanto ella como su hermano no tuvieron que pasar por el mismo infierno que Rin. Cuando se hartaron de compartir el techo con un padre alcohólico y una mujer atropellada, no perdieron tiempo al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Jamás se imaginaron las atrocidades que ocurrirían después. Y fue ella la que descubrió todo.

Aquel día fue a su otrora casa sin avisar. Si bien era consciente del maltrato en el hogar, jamás habría estado preparada para lo que encontró detrás de la puerta. Y es que Noriko yacía muerta en un rincón, mientras la pequeña Rin comía pan viejo y bebía del grifo de la cocina en condiciones infrahumanas. Sobrecogida, salió corriendo de la casa a gritos.

Más tarde, cuando le preguntaron a Rin dónde estaban su padre y su hermana menor, se limitó a señalar al patio, donde había tierra removida debajo del columpio donde solía mecerse.

'_¡Pudieron llevarnos con ustedes! Pero no, fueron egoístas…' _

¿Por qué no se llevaron a sus hermanas con ellos cuando tuvieron oportunidad? La juventud era la excusa perfecta para no echarse tamaña responsabilidad sobre los hombros. Además, enfocados como estaban en sus propios intereses, quisieron creer que las cosas habían mejorado en la vieja casa, aun cuando habían cortado cualquier tipo de comunicación. Ella en particular llegó a pensar que sus padres se negaron a hablarle cuando al poco tiempo de la huida, conoció y se comprometió con Inuyasha. Vaya egoísta.

'_Llama a Koga'_ – había dicho él.

Con manos temblorosas, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Intentó regular su respiración a medida que el sonido de la llamada se repetía en su oído. Sin embargo, tan pronto una voz le llegó desde el otro lado de la ciudad, fue inevitable que rompiera en llanto de nuevo.

"Por Dios, Kagome, ¿qué está pasando?"

"¡Ay, Koga! He hecho algo horrible. Tienes que venir…".

* * *

Inuyasha recorría las calles tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido poco tiempo antes. Creía que habían dejado el pasado atrás para convertirse en la familia de la que estaba orgulloso. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando Rin pisoteó su imagen de la familia feliz y perfecta al arrojar sobre la mesa el resentimiento que había ocultado durante todo ese tiempo.

Diez años. Nunca creyó que esos diez años se sintieran tan lejos y tan próximos al mismo tiempo, como si en vez de una década hubieran transcurrido apenas diez días.

Justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a la vida de casados, Kagome lo llamó a gritos aquel día nefasto. Había ido a su casa con la intención de arreglar las cosas con su madre, ya que la relación filial se había agriado luego de haberse marchado. En lugar de eso, se encontró con su madre muerta y una de sus hermanas malnutrida y abandonada, quien no daba señales de reconocerla.

Tiempo después, la autopsia señaló una sobredosis como la responsable de la muerte de Noriko, mientras que la niña había muerto asfixiada. También salió a la luz el abuso sexual atroz al que fue sometida durante sus tres años de vida. Fue demasiado para Kagome, quien se había sumido en una profunda depresión a causa de la culpa. No obstante, se puso de pie y luchó por la custodia de Rin, quien recuperó el habla par de meses después de vivir con ellos.

Creyó que lo habían superado todo. ¿De veras había sido así? ¿Le habían dado a Rin la ayuda necesaria para sobrellevar el pasado que cargaba a cuestas? En el fondo, esperaban que debido a su tierna edad en aquellos momentos, no guardara recuerdos significativos una vez creciera. Se habían empeñado en distraerla para que sustituyera aquellas memorias con otras más alegres, pero quizás no hicieron lo suficiente.

Respiró hondo, esperando que la muchacha no hiciera una locura. No tenía idea de qué le diría una vez la hallara. Tampoco estaba seguro por dónde buscarla, ya que daba vueltas y vueltas por las mismas calles. Por un momento deseó tener el sentido del olfato perruno.

* * *

La encontró en un parque, sentada en una banca con la cabeza gacha. Se metió entre sus piernas, y Rin dio un brinco por la sorpresa.

"Pero, ¿qué haces aquí, Shiro?"

El perro colocó su cabeza sobre su rodilla. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, como si intentara descifrar el origen de su tristeza. Cuando profirió un gemido, Rin se conmovió y abrazó a su mascota.

"Beso, beso". – le pidió

Shiro le lamió la mejilla, restregándole su hocico. Rin le acarició la barbilla, notando por vez primera la cadena rota que colgaba del collar.

"Eres increíble, Shiro".

* * *

Inuyasha se quedó quieto un momento, incrédulo ante la presencia del perro en el parque. Suspiró aliviado de que su sobrina se encontrara salva, y se sentó junto a ella en silencio.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó ella sin dejar de acariciar al perro

"¿Por qué, qué?"

"¿Por qué nos hacía daño? Cuando entraba al cuarto ella le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, pero nunca le hacía caso y le ponía una almohada en la cabeza. Muchas veces, cuando me miraba, parecía que tenía un demonio por dentro".

La voz le temblaba. Inuyasha notó que luchaba por contener las lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces se volteó hacia él.

"El mundo de Noriko giraba alrededor de las drogas, y no le importaba que pasáramos el día sin comer, o que estuviéramos sucias. Yo era la mayor, se suponía que protegiera a mi hermanita, pero… ¿Por qué no me violó a mí en vez de ella? ¿Por qué tuvimos que pasar por todo esto?" – cuestionó en llanto

"No lo sé, Rin. Tal vez le gustaba abusar de los más indefensos. Tal vez le gustaba infundirte terror cada vez que atropellaba a tu hermana, pero nunca lo sabremos. Sin duda lo que hizo es imperdonable, y ninguna de ustedes merecía tal martirio. Personalmente, me alegro que haya recibido su merecido".

"Creí que me alegraba cuando me enteré que murió en la cárcel. Pero eso no me devuelve a mi hermana. ¡La extraño todos los días!"

"Lo sé. Todos hemos sufrido por esto, pero intentamos hacer lo mejor que podemos".

Rin agachó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada.

"Perdóname, Inuyasha. No quise ser una malcriada. Ustedes se han portado bien conmigo".

Inuyasha le pasó la mano por la cabeza, como para que lo olvidara.

* * *

Kagome se moría de la angustia cuando vio el auto estacionarse afuera. Aferraba el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas cuando vio a su marido y a su hermana entrar por la puerta. Las féminas se dirigieron una larga y profunda mirada, antes de que Kagome le ofreciera el teléfono. Rin se lo colocó en la oreja un tanto dubitativa, y el labio inferior le tembló cuando una voz le musitó:

"Rin, ¿estás ahí? Lo siento, nena. Lo siento".

* * *

"¿Te sientes mejor?" – le preguntó Kagome tiempo después

"Sí. Perdóname, Kagome. No quise decir…"

"No. Tienes razón". – replicó ella al sentarse a su lado- "Fuimos egoístas e ignorantes cuando nos marchamos. Estábamos hartos de ver cómo mamá era maltratada y abusada a diario sin que pudiéramos hacer nada. Cuando nos fuimos, no pensamos que el abuso se extendería hacia ustedes. Creíamos que mamá tomaría conciencia de la situación, las tomaría y lo abandonaría".

Kagome bajó la mirada hacia su taza de té antes de continuar.

"Aunque, siendo sincera, creo que son excusas. Cuando nos fuimos, por primera vez nos sentimos libres, y no nos importaba otra cosa que hacer lo que quisiéramos. Para ese entonces conocí a Inuyasha, y Koga hacía lo suyo. No fue hasta que te encontré que no sentamos cabeza. Sólo quiero que estés bien y seas feliz".

"Sé que hicieron lo que pudieron. Pero dime una cosa, Kagome: ¿es verdad que renunciaste a tus sueños de ser madre?"

Dándose cuenta de su error, Kagome estrechó a su hermana en un abrazo.

"No hagas caso de las tonterías que digo cuando me enojo".

Tras el abrazo prolongado, notaron una visita peluda que las miraba desde la puerta abierta.

"Eh, ¿qué hace Shiro suelto?"

"No tiene remedio". –dijo Inuyasha desde afuera- "No hay forma de arreglar la cadena que rompió. Tendré que comprar otra".

Como si supiera que hablaban de él, Shiro se permitió entrar como Pedro por su casa, sentándose al lado de Rin. Ella le sonrió y rascó la cabeza.

"¡Míralo! ¡Se cree que es dueño de la casa!"

"Hay que ver lo mucho que te quiere ese perro sinvergüenza".

"Y yo más a él".- dijo Rin tras mirarlo con cariño

* * *

_**A/N: ****¡Saludos! Entiendo que alguno/as ****podrían estar confusos/as en cuanto a la edad de Rin. La historia comienza ****cuando ella tenía cinco años, y en este capítulo en particular se presenta con quince - diez años después de los sucesos narrados aquí. **_

**_¿Les resultó una sorpresa? ¡No olviden dejar saber su parecer! _**


	7. Chapter 7

Había terminado de empacar sus cosas y le dedicó una última mirada a su cuarto. ¿Última mirada? ¡Qué exageración! Volvería a casa para las vacaciones y alguno que otro rato libre. Sin embargo, ahora que se marchaba, le parecía que su habitación lucía un tanto vacía.

"¿Estás lista?"

Se volteó para encontrarse con su hermana, muy quieta bajo el arco de la puerta, quien la observaba con una extraña mueca.

"Ya estoy, Kagome".- respondió

"¿Tienes toda tu ropa?"

"Sí".

"¿Y tus medicinas?"

"Sí".

"¿Y la tarjeta del médico, por si acaso…?"

"¡Kagome! No me voy a enfermar justo ahora".

"Uno nunca sabe".

En ese momento cayó en cuenta que su hermana hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar. Conmovida, dejó las maletas a un lado y la abrazó, haciendo que ambas derramaran sus lágrimas. Luego de un minuto o dos, Kagome se separó para componerse.

"¿Quién iba a decir que mi hermanita iría a la universidad? Cómo pasa el tiempo."

"Kagome…"

"Ya sé, ya sé". – luego, sacudiéndose la tristeza- "Bueno, ¿quieres bajar esas maletas? ¿Por qué no le pides a Inuyasha que te ayude?"

* * *

Momentos más tarde, Inuyasha luchaba por poner un poco de orden en el baúl del auto, al tiempo que intentaba que todas las maletas cupiesen.

"Éstas mujeres, siempre con sus cosas… ¿Porqué tienen que andar con tantos trastos encima? Parecen un mercado ambulante… ¡Eh, ya estuvo! ¡Rin! ¿Segura que ésta era la última? ¡Ri-…! Oh".

Se detuvo justo en el momento en que se daba la vuelta. Rin no lo escuchaba a pesar de estar parada a pocos metros de él, su atención centrada en la vieja casita para perros. Sonrió para sí ante la expresión melancólica en su rostro, y le dio un toquecito en el hombro.

"Oye… creo que deberías despedirte de él".

Sin mirarlo, Rin tragó saliva y se dirigió a la casita. Ante el sonido de sus pasos, un spitz japonés de notable edad avanzó hacia ella. Rin se fijó en que, además de arrastrar la cadena, arrastraba las caderas. El perro se detuvo hasta donde el amarre le permitía, pero ya no intentaría ponerse en dos patas, como hacía antes. En lugar de eso, se sentó al lado suyo, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos viejos. Ella le hizo las mismas caricias de siempre, reparando el impacto que había causado el transcurso de los años en su mascota.

"Ya me voy a la universidad, Shiro. No voy a regresar todos los días, como hacía antes, así que no te angusties cuando no vuelva por las tardes".

El perro la miraba como si no le gustara lo que estaba diciendo. Rin volvió a intentarlo.

"¡Pero no me voy para siempre, bebé! ¿Recuerdas? Vendré los fines de semana y los días libres. El tiempo pasará rápido y estaré de vuelta más pronto de lo que crees. Pórtate bien, ¿vale, be-…?"

Estuvo a punto de llamarlo 'bebé' de nuevo, pero se frenó justo a tiempo. Por primera vez veía al perro que tenía frente suyo, y tuvo que reprimirse. Dejó de rascarle la cabeza mientras decía:

"¿Pero qué bebé, ni qué bebé? ¡Tú ya eres un viejo!"

Shiro le dio la espalda fríamente al tiempo que regresaba a su refugio. Arrepentida, Rin intentó llamarlo de nuevo, pero no hubo manera de hacer que el perro asomara la cabeza tan siquiera.

"_Se… ¿se habrá ofendido? ¿Habrá entendido lo que dije?" _

"¡Rin, se hace tarde!"

La muchacha se marchó con un aire de melancolía grabado en su rostro.

* * *

Una semana después, Rin regresó de sus estudios. Dejó sus libros a un lado y se dirigió directamente a la casita de perros, un tanto temerosa. Esta vez Shiro no fue a su encuentro como de costumbre, y el corazón se trepó a su garganta. No obstante, se tranquilizó al ver que la cadena clavada en el suelo se perdía en el interior del refugio, en la oscuridad.

"¿Shiro? Shiro, ¿estás ahí?" – luego, tras una breve pausa- "Sé que sí. Escucha, siento mucho lo de la otra vez. No quise decir eso. Por más que intente ser severa contigo, eres mi consentido sin remedio. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, ¿verdad?"

Hubo un ruido de cadenas, y Rin se aproximó más a la casita.

"Shiro, ¿tú me quieres?"- preguntó con un dejo de tristeza

El perro salió a su encuentro, rodeándola con la cadena igual que otras veces. Rin perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada al suelo. Reprimió un quejido al tiempo que maldecía la hora en que decidió ponerse una falda: se había raspado las rodillas. Shiro inclinó la cabeza, lamiéndole los hilos de sangre que salían de las heridas.

"Shiro".

* * *

Después de la cena, Rin se escabulló del comedor y regresó al patio. Soltó al perro y abrió la verja para dar un pequeño paseo. Shiro no necesitaba una correa como los demás perros; se sabía el camino de memoria y además le gustaba adelantársele de tanto en tanto, inspeccionando la calle. De pequeña, a Rin le gustaba imaginar que la protegía de seres sobrenaturales e invisibles. Mientras lo veía detenerse y olfatear el aire, quiso creer que lo hacía de veras.

Regresó sus pasos al notar que anochecía, pero en lugar de amarrar al perro e ingresar en la casa, Rin prefirió descansar afuera. El viento le secaba el sudor, y era agradable permanecer al lado de Shiro mientras bebían agua. Contenta, le pasó una mano por el lomo. Sabía que era peligroso tocar a un perro mientras comía o bebía, pero por otro lado… se trataba de Shiro, vamos.

"Me gusta la universidad, ¿sabes?" – le dijo ella, sin darse cuenta que revivía viejas costumbres- "Es otro mundo, como un enorme tanque lleno de peces. No, no es un tanque, ¡es un océano! Y… bueno, ¿te digo un secreto?"

El perro se lamió los bigotes y se encontró con la mirada risueña de su dueña.

"Hay un chico… no, no es el tonto de Kohaku. Él se fue a otro lado. En fin, hay un chico, y… es muy lindo, ¿sabes? Se llama Sota. Compartimos un par de clases. Creo que podría invitarlo a venir un día, si es que tenemos un proyecto. ¡Pero qué tonta! No hace falta tener algún trabajo para invitar un chico a casa, ¿verdad?".

El perro la miraba enigmáticamente, por lo que Rin dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Cuando eso pase, espero que no te portes como el machote de siempre".

Shiro tosió, como queriendo decir: 'No te prometo nada'.

* * *

"Mira esos dos. Son realmente inseparables".- comentó Kagome, quien observaba desde la ventana de la cocina

"¿Es que acaso la mujercita no piensa entrar?"

"Supongo que dentro de un momento. Parece que Rin quiere pasar el mayor tiempo posible…"

Se interrumpió de improviso, cubriéndose la boca al tiempo que sofocaba un grito. Un silencio incómodo invadió la estancia, estorbado sólo por la constante caída del agua en el fregadero. Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Ya lo sabe?"

"No. Aun no".


	8. Chapter 8

Esa tarde supo lo que había pasado. Rin subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin escándalo. Luego apretó los puños al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama, asimilando el hecho de que Shiro ya no estaba.

En el fondo, sabía que sucedería. Todas las señales estaban ahí: llevaba días sin querer comer y permanecía todo el día echado en su refugio, sin mencionar que ya no ofrecía resistencia alguna al momento del baño.

Rin supo cuán grave era el asunto par de días atrás, cuando fue a llevarle comida y el perro no salió a su encuentro como otras veces, aparte que su plato permanecía intacto con la ración del día anterior. Shiro estaba tumbado, y levantó la cabeza con gran parsimonia cuando lo llamó, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo. Era evidente que Shiro se estaba muriendo y sufría su agonía.

"Shiro. Dios mío, Shiro". –le susurró en ese entonces – "Sabes cuánto te quiero, pero por favor, ¡ya basta! Puedes irte tranquilo. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Sólo… no sufras más, Shiro".

El perro le sostuvo la mirada con pesar antes de volver a su estado de sopor. No ocurrieron mayores cambios hasta esa tarde, cuando regresaba de hacer unos encargos con Kagome.

Inuyasha acababa de guardar la pala y se sacudía la tierra con aire decaído. Abatido, le relató a su mujer cómo el perro se revolcó en el suelo a causa de un ataque de epilepsia momentos después de haberse marchado en el auto. Si bien pretendió mantenerlo en secreto, Rin no pudo evitar escucharlo todo.

Dio rienda suelta a su llanto, sintiéndose culpable. Shiro había sufrido durante sus últimos momentos, y ella no había estado allí para él.

* * *

Una semana después, Rin no daba señales de sobreponerse a la pérdida de Shiro. La sola imagen de un perro la hacía llorar, por lo que evitaba ver televisión o leer revistas y periódicos. Jamás se habría imaginado que acostumbrarse a una vida sin él sería tan duro.

El insomnio comenzaba a tornarse una rutina para Rin. Se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de buscar el sueño que se le escapaba entre los suspiros. En un momento dado pensó que lo había conseguido, pero la somnolencia se esfumó en un instante cuando creyó sentir una presión en su cama.

Al voltearse, se encontró con un hombre sentado al borde de su cama que la miraba fijamente. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo mover ni un músculo a causa del espanto. Sin embargo, el sujeto no hizo ademán alguno de atacarla. Permanecía ahí, contemplándola en silencio de tal manera que creyó que sus ojos ardían en oro. Justo cuando pensaba que era producto de su imaginación, el individuo estiró un brazo y le acarició una mejilla.

"Ya basta, Rin". – le dijo gravemente- "No te preocupes por mí. Deja de atormentarte y duerme tranquila".

¿Quién era este hombre? Rin recorrió su semblante con la mirada en un intento de reconocerlo. Sus cabellos, sus ojos, y su cara, todo le era desconocido. No obstante, cuando reconoció el tatuaje peculiar en su rostro, sofocó un grito.

"¿Tú eres…?"

"Soy yo". – declaró con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza

"No puede ser. Debo estar soñando, o volviéndome loca… o ambas cosas".

"Nada de eso".

"¡Pero estás muerto!"

"Soy el espíritu que residía en tu mascota. Mi verdadero nombre es Sesshomaru".

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Cuido de ti". – dijo sencillamente – "Generalmente no me materializo, pero tu pena me ha obligado".

"¿Cuidas de mí? ¿Significa que nunca te has ido?"

"Obviamente".

Ya fuera un sueño o no, la idea que Shiro (o Sesshomaru, como decía llamarse ahora) continuara cuidando de ella aun después de la muerte era reconfortante.

"Deja de atormentarte". – le había dicho él

"¿Qué no me atormente? ¡Sufriste epilepsia en tus últimos momentos! No estuve allí para ti, cuando tú siempre estuviste para mí. ¿¡Cómo quieres que me sienta!?"

"En primer lugar, no es tu culpa".

"Pero…"

"En segundo lugar, jamás habría permitido que presenciaras mi muerte." – le interrumpió- "La verdad es que, aunque me pesaba vivir, luché durante todo ese tiempo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Los perros también temen a la muerte?"

"No quería dejarte".

"Sufrías demasiado, Shiro… ¡perdón! Sesshomaru. Yo tampoco quería que te fueras, pero no soportaba verte así. Tenías que irte".

"Por eso, tan pronto te fuiste esa tarde…"

"¡No tenías que morir así! ¡No tenías que sufrir!"

"Son cosas que pasan". –dijo él, como restándole importancia al asunto – "Al final puedo seguir cuidando de ti, aún cuando me liberé de mi cuerpo. He sido testigo de tu sufrimiento y he intentado calmarte, pero no me dejaste otra alternativa". –señalándose a sí mismo, añadió- "Ustedes los humanos son muy visuales".

"¿Por qué el diseño en tu rostro?"

"Supuse que te parecería divertido".

"Pensé que estabas molesto cuando te pinté la cara".

"Que yo recuerde, no sólo te limitaste a pintarme la cara"- dijo Sesshomaru al tiempo que restregaba su mejilla con la suya, profiriendo un leve gruñido.

"¿Lo dices por las veces que te pintaba las garras con esmalte de uñas? ¿O cuando te ponía el sombrero de Santa Claus que siempre te quitabas y hacías trisas?"

"Me refería al esmalte de uñas y la sarta de lazos que me atabas en el lomo".

"No te hice daño, ¿o sí? Te veías lindo, incluso cuando te sacudías y revolcabas en el suelo tratando de quitártelos". – dijo reprimiendo una risita

Satisfecho de haber logrado un cambio en el ánimo de su dueña, Sesshomaru se enderezó. Rin le miró, admirando su belleza en silencio, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

"Dime una cosa… dices que continúas cuidándome..."

"Así es".

"¿Lo haces porque quieres, o porque te sientes obligado a hacerlo?"

"No digas tonterías. Ahora trata de dormir".

"No volverás a irte, ¿verdad?"

"No, Rin. Aun cuando seas incapaz de verme, estaré al pendiente de ti".

"¡Pero quiero verte! ¡Te extraño tanto…! Digo…"- intentó retractarse, abochornada ante aquella figura imponente

Sesshomaru la miró a los ojos.

"Yo también".

* * *

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí, Sota. Gracias por preguntar". – contestó Rin antes de darle un mordisco a su sándwich

Era martes, y el patio del edificio norte estaba lleno de estudiantes que, como ellos, aprovechaban su tiempo libre para almorzar o reunirse con las amistades. ¿Y quién no querría estar al aire libre, con un clima tan agradable?

"No es nada. Quiero decir, sé por lo que estás pasando". – dijo Sota tomando sus manos entre las suyas.- "Tuve un gato por cuatro años, y cuando murió sufrí mucho. Estuve días sin comer, bañarme, o salir del cuarto".

"Entiendo". – respondió la muchacha, perturbada por la imagen mental de su amigo sucio y maloliente.

"Me alegra que estés mejor. La vida sigue, ya sabes…"

Repentinamente, una ventisca de la nada azotó el lugar, provocando que los papeles de la mesa salieran volando por todas partes. En ese momento, Sota soltó las manos de Rin y se levantó de un salto.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Acababa de sacarle copia al capítulo!" – protestó al tiempo que corría detrás de los documentos. Sin embargo, tal fue su prisa que tropezó con alguien y cayó de bruces al suelo.

Rin rió ante la escena, apartando los cabellos que cubrían su cara. La ventisca se amainó tan pronto como había iniciado, y ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa para sí.

"Sesshomaru, eres un…"

* * *

_**A/N: ¡Con esto llegamos al final de la historia! ¿Se imaginaron que Sesshomaru era el perro? Gracias por seguir la historia. **_


End file.
